


The Question

by Wordsdear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Enies Lobby all I wanted was for Luffy to ask Sogeking to join his crew so I decided to do it myself…except the opposite. Spoilers for post Enies Lobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

There is a rare moment of silence, the Merry has burned and the Straw Hats are wiping their eyes and trying to catch their breath. The mighty Sogeking takes a deep breath and grabs Luffy’s hand, half dragging him away from everyone else. Or at least he tries to, but dragging a rubber man by the hand is surprisingly difficult and kind of awkward. You end up standing a few feet away with his stretched arm between the two of you as he picks his nose with the other. After some anxious head tilting and whispering what could be misunderstood to be the word meat, Luffy shuffles over. It is quiet and Luffy has to lean in a little to hear it properly but Sogeking manages to squeak it out 

“Can I join the crew?” 

no bravado no tall tales and Luffy just smiles. 

“No way!”. 

Shut down with a grin. That same giant smile that he had cursed for meaning he was about to get dragged into something incredibly stupid but also fun. Oh how he had missed it. Had he lost his chance forever? What was the point of the sea with out Luffy? Without the crew at his back. He thought he had cried himself dry, surely there couldn’t be a drop left after all this. But still it pours out and he can barely see out the small eye slits of his mask as he croaks 

“Wh-whyy nnn-ott Luffy...kun Luffy kun?”

Luffy still with that easy face splitting grin replies

“You are cool but we already have a sniper. Or at least we did... You are Usopp’s friend right? I saw him earlier but he left before I could talk to him. Actually wait, two snipers would be twice as cool right, right?!” 

But he was talking to empty air. Sogeking was gone.


End file.
